The Silla Empire
The Silla Empire was founded by the settler Hous Tars in what is now known as 1 EE, (1 Empire Era) the first year of Silla. The name 'Silla' was supposedly the name of Hous' lover of the same name, and was a declaration of his love for her. Whether this is fact or just a myth is debated to this day. Please note that this page does not detail events after the Silla-Coro War, as the Silla Empire ceases to exist afterwards (for the time being.) For more info, view The Allied Kingdom of Siloro. RP Info Decimation of Old Garon The emperor of Silla during the war is Emperor Juktan, as Sir J'man stepped down after he became widely disliked for his anti-war stance. Juktan was the closest living descendant of Hous Tars, and so was the next in line for the Throne. History The Silla-Coro War The war between The Silla Empire and Kingdoms of The Coro began in 340 EE. The war was originally believed to be initiated by Coro as King Lounan had been wanting to take back land that was 'rightfully' his, as his predecessor King Ronnam II had gifted almost a quarter of the West Kingdom to The Silla Empire, ruled at the time by Sir J'man, as a relation building exercise and peace offer. The real reason for the war was only released to the public after the Unification of the two factions had been established, as at it had been a closely guarded secret during the war. It was discovered that the war had actually been caused by an agreement between Sir J'man and King Ronnam II before his death. The two rulers agreed on a treaty that detailed the unification of the two nations. This was intended to be brought about during the final year of Ronnam the second's rule. This treaty was violated as Ronnam was assassinated 5 months after naming his heir. This lead to the immediate beginnings of the war, and Lounan launched an offensive at Gurl Crossing, a small strip of land that connected the main part of The Silla Empire to the main area of Coro under control of Silla. Sir J'man, who was adverse to such a war, took any steps possible to avoid battles. Against the advice of his generals, and much to the distaste of many of the Empire's Citizens, he ordered the evacuation of many of the territories the Silla had been gifted. This attempt to avoid further conflict ended up back firing, as Lounan took this easy victory as a sign that the Empire was not as powerful as it seemed. After such a crushing defeat, and the needless loss of huge territory, Sir J'man was forced to step down as advised by many of the nobles and governors of the time. This lead to the closest living descendant of Hous Tars, Juktan Tarsuy, being named Emperor, as Sir J'man's offspring were barred from rising to the throne. Emperor Juktan wasted no time in preparing the Empire for war, and took anyone with the ability to fight, with force if necessary, and drafted them into the army. He also thought ahead, and he planned for a long war, so he was sure to mobilize the industry into making weapons and had his scholars research more effective ways to produce what was needed, including siege equipment that was easily movable so it could be sent to the front instead of built on site. The war ended in 363 EE, and a unusual series of events followed. Leading up till the end, The Empire had managed to take back most of the land that was lost in the first 10 years of the war, and gained the Empire a strong foothold on the other side of the channel by capturing the capital of the Western Kingdom. The Low King of the Western Kingdom had been taken prisoner. The Low King requested council with the Emperor, who granted his request. In front of the entire court The Low King talked to the Emperor, but the details of the discussion are secret, not even the servants who listened in have said anything to the public. Within the next month, the war had ended in a truce, an agreement of peace on the terms that any taken lands were returned to their original owners. This did not sit well with many, but one week after the war ended, the Emperor and King Lounan announced that the two nations would combine and form The Allied Kingdom of Siloro, a turn of events that no one expected. Economy Empire-Wide The Economy of the Silla Empire is based around the Tar, a coin named after the founder of the Empire. This small silver coin is equivalent to approximately 1 septim (1 Tar = 1 Septim). The other coin used by Silla is the Narl, which is worth 1/4 of a Tar. (4 Narls = 1 Tar) Military The military of the Empire has been its very core since it was first founded, and has remained strong throughout history. It was by military might that the 21 tribes were conquered by the Tars Tribe, and brought together as the Silla Empire.Category:Factions Category:Locations Silla Silla Category:Nations